Anime Fight Club
by Marvel Meister
Summary: Here is where I write about crossover fights. Literaly any characters  from shows I know  will come and battle each other. Even though it says GUrren Lagann and G Gundam it will be other shows than that. Sometimes I take request.
1. Burning Gundam vs Gurren Lagann

**AU:** Hey guys, I know I haven't done a fanfic since DBZ Fightclub and I haven't done a good fanfic since my Code Geass/Yugioh fic. I hope this one is better, I had a good friend of mine, jcogginsa, help. I own nothing, if I did…..actually everything is exactly as it should be :D.

First Fight: Burning Gundam vs. Gurren Lagann

(Post-Timeskip Simon vs. Gundam Finals Domon)

Domon walked to Simon, "I've seen you fight. You will make an interesting opponent." Simon smiled at the Neo Japan fighter, "Can't entertain you, I got work to do." Domon went serious, "You can't decline an official Gundam fight."

Simon blinked in confusion, "Ummm…a what fight."

Domon raised his hand, "Rise Burning Gundam." Domon snapped his fingers. Burning Gundam appeared in the sky and landed. Domon entered it and had the familiar Spandex surround his body, "Now, FIGHT ME."

Simon smirked, "Wow, never saw anything like that. Alright I'll accept." Simon jumped in Gurren. He used his miniature drill to turn on the machine and had Gurren fuse with Lagann to make the powerful Gurren Lagann.

"Ready" Simon asked.

"GO" Domon replyed. Burning Gundam opened it's Vulcan Canons and fired upon Gurren Lagann but Gurren Lagann dodged and sent numerous drill tentacles at the Gundam.

"What," Domon said in surprise. He brought out his sword and cut as many of the tentacles. He was during fine but unfortunately on got his hip. "Damn" Domon swore grabbing his hip, "You're a tough opponent. (Domon smiles) It wouldn't fun if it was easy."

Burning Gundam dashed at Gurren Lagan and punched the drill using robot in the face but Gurren Lagan countered with a punch to Burning Gundam's face. "Take this" Domon punched GL to the air then jumped in the air to do several punches. Simon growled, "He is tough but like bro said…" Gurren Lagann grabbed Burning Gundam's hands, "I just need FIGHTING SPIRIT!" GL head-butted Burning Gundam. Burning Gundam squeezed GL's hands and opened the Vulcan Guns again. "Let's see if you can dodge this when your this close" Domon said, "Vulcan!" Simon smirked and tossed BG to the groundbut Burning Gundam landed on its feet. Gurren Lagann charged with a punch, "Here I come" Simon said. Burning Gundam ducked punched Gurren Lagan in the chin, "Not fast enough" Domon said. Gurren Lagann's fist turned into a drill and went torward BG's head. However Domon was fast enough to dash back. "Let's see how you handle this next move" Domon grabbed his energy sword, "Buring Slash." The Gundam used the sword to fire a energy slash at Gurren Lagann.

Simon eyes widen and had Gurren Lagann hold its hands out to stop the attack. Unfortunately it seemed GL was having difficulty with the attack. "Just….need," Simon said, "More…FIGHT SPIRIT!" Gurren Lagann tossed the attack aside. "There" Simon said in excitement, "How's-where did you go?" It seemed the Gundam had vanished. "Right here" Domon said appearing behind GL with his sword in his hand. "He's fast" Simon gasped and quickly reacted with an elbow to BG's cockpit. Burning Gundam jumped back and used Vulcan Gun again. "This again" Simon said. GL crossed its arms and took the Vulcan Guns, it did little effect.

"I guess third time isn't the charm" Simon joked, "You m-"

"Enough" Domon jetted forward, "As Gundam Fighters we communicate with our fists.

Simon smiled, "True enough, I guess." Gurren Lagann also jetted forward.

Both of them collided fists, causing both of their arms to crack.

"What" Domon grabbing his arm. His arm turned red implying his Gundam's arm was not functioning.

"Incredible" Simon commented. The computer screen was saying that Gurren Lagann's arm was not functioning either.

"His punch destroyed my arm" they both thought.

Domon jumped back, "You are an incredible fighter and to end this fight honorably I will use my full power." Simon nodded, "Alright, I shall do the same." Domon lifted his finger and grabbed it with the other hand and turned gold. Burning Gundam's wings lifted and spread, it's chest opened up and the King of Hearts logo flashed.

"This is for you bro" Simon said as he turned the small drill to have GL to go full power. Then had it lift the remaining arm in the air and changing it into a drill, ''Destiny Combining Gurren Lagan, Who the Hell do you think I am?"

"This hand of mine glows burning red" Domon said lifting his hand, "It's loud glow tells me to grasp victory."

"Giga-"

"Erupting-"

"Drill-"

"Burning-"

"BREAK!"

"FINGER!"

Each of the powerful machines clashed with their strongest attack. Bruning Gundam was using Burning Finger to hold Gurren Lagann's Giga Drill Break. "Amazing" Domon commented, "I can feel you emotions from your attack. Your fighting spirit is incredible!" Simon replied, "Your not-." "HOWEVER" Domon yelled, "I AM THE KING OF HEARTS!" Domon's attack broke through Gurren Lagann's drill and pieced the body of GL and lifted him in the air, "And now THE END!" GL exploded and though Gurren Lagann wasn't completely destroyed it was no longer able to fight. "I lost" Simon said in surprise. "You were incredible" Domon said helping GL up, "I never had a more fierce fight since Master Asia."

**Burning Gundam wins**

**AU:** I hoped you liked it. I rushed it a little at the end that's why it says GL a lot but I think it did. I honestly think these too are really close in power but I had Domon be the stronger one because I like him more (not that Simon isn't badass). I sometimes take request but not always, if you have one I like I might do it.


	2. Superman vs Goku

I thought of waiting to do another chapter but decided against it. I own nothing

Superman vs. Goku

(Buu Saga Goku vs. Comic Books Superman)

Goku was pigging out at a restaurant then left without paying even though the manger was yelling at him. Superman, seeing this, landed behind him. "You going to go back and pay" Superman said putting his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku felt superman's hand on his shoulder and judo flipped him out of reflex. Superman hit the ground and he said, "So that's how it's gonna go." Superman got up and punched Goku in the face. Goku was sent flying into the air. Goku stopped in the air, "I do like a fight after a good lunch." Supes gasped, "He's…flying. Is he like me?" Goku fired a Ki blast at Superman and sent him going back. "Even if he is like me" Superman said, "He's a threat and must be taken out." Superman flew toward the sayian. _I have to lead him somewhere there be collateral damage_, Goku thought. He flew away from the city, "Catch me if you can." Superman followed Goku and after they were a reasonable distance away Clark socked Goku in the face and into a forest. "Is he another Sayian" Goku thought to himself, "Would Vegeta know him?"

Superman looked around with his X-Ray vision and found Goku. "There you are." Superman used his Super-breath to away the trees, "You weren't hiding were you?" Goku smiled, "No just wondering something." _I sense his power, he's stronger than I thought he was. He must have been holding back in the city._

"You should give up" Superman said, "That way you won't get hurt."

"Nah, I don't mind fighting" Goku said. Goku took a solid stance and changed into a Super Sayian, "Here I go." Goku dashed at Superman. "How did he" Superman thought but quickly used Heat Vision at the fast approaching Super Sayian. However Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport behind Superman and used a Ki blast.

Superman slammed into the ground, "Nice trick." Superman flew in for a punch but Goku caught the punch but then was socked in the face by Supes other fist.

Superman then punched Goku in the gut then slammed him to the ground, causing a crater. Superman landed in front of the crater, "You still have a chance to give up." Goku used Instant Transmission while Supes just waited. "Ma-HA" Goku said appearing behind the red and blue hero but Superman was fast enough to fly behind Goku and threw him to the ground. "I can keep this up all day" Superman said.

"So he was still holding back" Goku said, "I guess a normal Super Sayian isn't enough." Goku crossed his arms and changed into a Super Sayian 2.

Superman did a 'Bring it on' motion.

Goku flew up to Superman and fired two ki blasts. Superman easily avoided them but they collided with each other and pushed Superman forward and into Goku's punch. Superman was a little ticked off and used his Heat Vision on Goku's arm, causing his arm to be in pain.

Goku suffered through the pain and head-butted him.

Superman countered with a gut punch.

Goku punched him across the face.

Superman used his Super-breath to send Goku to hit the ground. Goku stopped himself from hitting the ground but he then slowly landed himself. He started at Superman.

_He is incredibly strong, not since Majin Buu have I needed to use this transformation_.

Superman landed in front of Goku, "Giving up doesn't seem so bad now, huh? You should know I'm still holding back, I still have another gear."

Goku took his solid stance, "SO. DO. I!" Goku as began yelling energy surging around him, it caused a force to push everything around him.

Superman gasped as he could feel the force from where he was standing.

After Goku was done yelling he was in his Super Sayian 3 form, energy crackled all around him.

"What is this" Superman asked in amazement.

"It's time we end this" Goku said.

Both of them sped super fast at each other. They were hitting and flying so fast that the naked eye couldn't see them.

After sometime each were on opposite sides of each other. "Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-HA" Goku said quickly charging and firing his signature attack. Superman then used the strongest Heat Vision he could muster at the beam coming at him. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion. Goku was panting hard, "I'm almost out of power, I need to put the rest of my energy into this next attack." Superman was also panting, "Almost out of juice, I need to end this quickly." He zoomed in on Goku hoping to do a one hit knock out. "Here he comes" Goku said putting a lot energy into his next attack, "DRAGON FIST!" As soon as Superman was near Goku, he was sent back by a huge dragon that sent him into a mountain. Superman leaned on the wall of the mountain as he walked out, "Damn, got barely anything left." Goku was forced out of his Super Sayian 3 form and back to his base form, "Everything I had (pants) and he's still standing." Now even though both were a long distance away and said nothing at each other, almost knowing the other was running on empty, they both dashed in for one last attack. Superman and Goku lifted a fist and slugged the other in the face. This caused a small explosion of force. Both Superman and Goku stood there for a while, each still having connected the punch to the other, but after a couple seconds late Goku fell unconscious and began falling down to the ground but Superman grabbed him. "Alright" Superman said, "I'm getting you to a hospital. Maybe next time you'll know to pa your bill."

**Superman Wins**

**AU:** I don't think this is as good as Burning Gundam vs. Gurren Lagann but I find it's one of my better works. I know I was crossing dangerous ground with this but I'm willing to risk it. Okay so enough of me talking, what did you think? (remember I don't always take requests but I sometimes do ;))


	3. Deadpool vs Naruto

**AN: **Well I haven't really been updating this a lot because…well last time I checked one person was reading this fanfic. But I figured I'd give it one more shot before I officially give up on this fanfic.

So welcome to the next match in Anime Fight Club:

The Merc with the Mouth

vs

The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja

(Also the after each fight will come a small explanation on why someone won)

Deadpool vs Naruto

(Comic Book Deadpool vs Shippuden Naruto)

Naruto was walking by to see if there was a mission for him when a man in a red and black costume was leaning on a wall. "Tag, you're it" Deadpool said taking out a handheld and shot Naruto. "Yeah, fanfic ended early: Deadpool put his hands in the air, "Deadpool wi-…"

Naruto then appeared in front of Deadpool in his nine tailed chakra mode. "You hit a clone of mine" Naruto said, "I have an ability that senses hostile intent, I knew you were waiting for me.

"Cool story, bro" Deadpool said uninterested then pulled out his guns and shot Naruto but Naruto disappeared in a flash of light and appeared behind Deadpool with a readied Rasengan. Deadpool teleported behind and stabbed him in the chest, "U Mad, Bro…yeah I needed to complete the reference." Deadpool pulled his blade out of Naruto's chest, "You should have that looked at" Deadpool said, "I recommend Weapon X, they do wonders…okay they make you crazy but you know, you'll be less….chest holey."

Naruto turned and used another Rasengan on Deadpool's face and sent Deadpool flying.

Suddenly Deadpool teleported behind Naruto and kicked him, sending him to the ground. "Time to pop a cap in a cracka's ass" Deadpool joked while pointing his gun at Naruto, "Or whatever race you are, Japanese? Eh I don't care." He shot Naruto in the leg, causing Naruto to shout in pain. Deadpool pointed his gun at Naruto's head but an arm came out of Naruto and Odama Rasengan'd Deadpool. Again Deadpool was sent being sent flying, Deadpool got up and reloaded with Naruto making a hand sign and made 100 clones, "super great ball rasengan barrage!"

"Super awesome gun shooting powers" Deadpool said shooting all the clones. However the clones exploded. Deadpool was caught in the explosion and after the smoke cleared he was seen with burn marks and deep wounds, parts of his costume burnt. Naruto smirked, "You should get that checked." Deadpool's wounds then healed causing Naruto to gasp, "You healed so fast, do you have-."

"A comic book series, yes" he said. Naruto had a sweat dropped but didn't question this strange, strange man. "Hey you wanna see my Oprah impression?" He pulled out several grenades, "You get a grenade, you get a grenade, everyone gets a grenade!" He teleported and threw all the bombs at Naruto but luckily Naruto reacted fast enough to jump above all of them, "Maybe you'd like to see my ultimate technique" He landed and a puff of smoke appeared around him, "Harem Jusu." Several of Naruto's "Sexy forms" appeared.

Deadpool scoffed, "Dude, I own a computer. I've seen better."

"Well does your porn have explosions" Naruto asked sweetly.

"Yes" Deadpool said bluntly.

Naurto stood speechless before exploding. Once again Deadpool was sent flying but stood up, "Not how I expected to win but I'll take it. Deadpool Wi-."

"Rasengan" Naruto yelled.

"That's not what I was going to say" Deadpool said teleporting behind Naruto and grabbed Naruto's wrist and bent his arm to his back, "And now I forgot what I was _going_ to say. If I wasn't sent to kill you I'd kill you." Naruto grew another that formed another Rasengan. "Aw fu-" was all Deadpool could say before getting Rasengan'd in the face. "Okay time to get serious..." Deadpool said getting up again but then started laughing, "I couldn't keep a straight face. Anyway…" He teleported in the air and pointed his swords down at him, "Here's a fuck you from Sir Isaac Newton." He started coming down at Naruto. However Naruto just side step the attack, causing the swords to sink in the ground and getting stuck. "Come one" Deadpool complained, "Do you know how many people are gonna complain that I didn't use my swords enough?"

"Would you shut up" Naruto yelled before throwing a punch at Deadpool. Deadpool caught the punch and punched back. Naruto was hit but then countered by punching him with all four fists. Deadpool was sent through a building…in fact he was sent through Naruto's favorite ramn shop. Naruto gasp and put his hands to his head, "Get out, get out, get out! I'll kill you!" Deadpool walked out and scoffed, 'I didn't do anything to it." The building then exploded, "Now I did!" Naruto growled angrily

Deadpool put his hand out to for Naruto to calm down, "relax, this pink haired girl took most of the explosion."

Naruto roared, "Sakura, you killed her and you think nothing of it! I'll kill you!"

Deadpool shrugged and went "Eh."

Tailed beast bomb!" Naurto yelled using his strongest attack. Deadpool looked at the attack and said, "Sufferin succotash!" Deadpool was engulfed by the attack.

Naruto knelt down and panted, "I did it...Sakura?" He saw her body in the wreck of the shop, she was injured but okay. Naruto smiled, "Sakura! Your okay." Sakura gave a thumbs and got up painfully, "I had barely anytime to react."

Naruto laughed, "I should have known you wouldn't have died, you've faced worst." Naruto fell down, "He was tough, but not though enough."

"It's Game Over" Deadpool said teleporting behind Naruto, "And you're all out of Continues. And don't even try to put more tokens in, the machines out of order." Naruto gasped, "No." He used too much energy, he couldn't move. Deadpool fired a bullet in Naruto's head, the gun shot echoed dramatically. Deadpool then fired three more, "Just to make sure. Now I can finally saw." He put his arms in the air, "Deadpool Wins!"

** What he said**

**AN**: Well like I said in the beginning, I'll explain why DP won.

Equipment: This wasn't close, all Naruto had was kuneies and shurikens while Deadpool had guns, swords, and grenades.

Advantage: Deadpool

Strategies/Planning: Naruto is know for think on his feet and coming up with plans against his enemies (despite not being the smartest) and he adapts quickly. Deadpool is unpredictable, in every sense. So even though Naruto could have planned something, he couldn't know what Deadpool was _really_ going to do so he couldn't do a fool proof plan.

Advantage: Deadpool

Powers/Abilities: Naurto has a large supply of powers, from clones, transformations, Rasengans, a good healing factor and more. His chakra also could be used in several ways. Deadpool's power, he can't die. Well, more that his healing factor was more extreme then Naruto's. Even though Naruto has more powers, in the end nothing he did would officially kill Deadpool.

Advantage: Deadpool

Training: I was unsure about this one, though. In some comics, it stated Deadpool (Wade Wilson really) was trained as a child and other versions he was trained as an adult by Weapon X. Either way I thought compared to Naruto's training, he was trained as a child and continues today, he was trained harder and tougher then Deadpool. In the end, Naruto seemed more trained.

Advantage: Naruto

This was my logic with the fight, I thought Naruto could have gave Deadpool a run for his money but would be outclassed in several ways.

Now since this wasn't used for other fights, I will do the same format for the other two fights.

Domon vs Simon (Burning Gundam vs Gurren Lagan)

Strategies/Planning: I had to give this to Domon, even though he's been shown to rush in with an attack I've seen him wait and think this through. Simon I've never seen do that and most times just rushes in.

Advantage: Domon

Equipment: This one was another easy one. Domon's Gundam has a beam sword and the Vulcan guns and the Vulcan guns never work or at least never really do anything effectively. Simon has drills, and uses them in different ways, giving him an unpredictable factor and more ranges of attacks.

Advantage: Simon

Powers/Abilities: I had a hard time on this one, as technically nether have "powers". They have basically the same powers, with the more passionate they are the stronger they get.

Advantage: Tie

Training: This broke what seemed to be an even battle. Simon has never been tried, he's fought a lot and was "raised'' by Kamina but never really trained. Domon was trained by Master Asia, one of the best Gundam fighters. He was trained as a boy under a strong and hard training instructor. Hell in the series, he punted a building without his gundam (he had help with Master Asia but still). Domon has shown many times on how fast and strong he can be, so in both strength and speed Domon outclassed Simon.

Advantage: Domon

So even though they were equals in many ways, Domon came out in the end because of his endurance, speed, planning and power, Domon win but not too easily mind you.

Superman vs Goku

My format was useless in this, both tied a lot of times. The deciding factor was endurance. Yes one could argue that Goku was trained more so he sould have more endurance but I looked at it as Goku needs Ki to use stronger moves and once that's depleted he starts to run on empty. Superman doesn't have the same thing, he just has his body to worry about tiring out. So with this being the only thing Supes had over Goku, he won.

Well thanks for those that read this, hopfully more people will read this so I can make another. If you have a reqest I'll think about it and decide if I'll do it or not.

Until next time =D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I know it's been a long time since the last Anime Fight Club, sorry about that I wasn't feeling it and life happened and such but now I'm hoping to give this series a jump start and trying new things. Also I'm very rusty so forgive me if it's not that great.

Spike Spiegel vs Rick Grimes

(Cowboy Bepop anime Spike vs Season Three Walking Dead Rick)

(**Warning, Spoilers may occur)**

**Rick Grimes**

Rick was a sheriff's deputy in the small American town of Cynthiana, Kentucky, having never seen much action. One day when he was in a shootout he got shot and when he wakes up he sees that the zombie apocalypse happened without telling him.

Despite lot seeing much action Rick is a great shot, as he is seen to hit targets from afar and barley misses. Rick has also been through…well let's just say he doesn't have an easy job. Rick has had to make hard decisions and has seen good people die, Rick even had to kill his own best friend (grant it his best friend slept with his wife, went crazy, hurt or killed innocent people and turned people against him but still) and had to show little to no mercy for anyone outside his group. Whether it's living or the dead, Rick isn't afraid to kill.

Rick doesn't have super powers or super strength but Rick does have police training, but Rick isn't really the one for an honorable fight, if it helps the group it does it, no matter the cost. He can also think and act really fast, which is needed to survive a zombie apocalypse

Rick always carries a close range weapon (in this case a small axe) and his Colt Python which is a six shot Revolver. Rick makes sure to never use the gun unless it cannot he has no other choice.

**Spike Spiegel**

Spike is a bounty hunter that was born on Mars. Spike is very laid back, sarcastic, and lively to the dismay of his crew mates. He is typically found either resting on the couch or reading a magazine. Spike's philosophy seems to be based on the ancient samurai ideals of immediacy, such as considering oneself as dead and the idea of death as being an awakening from a dream (or he's lazy).

Spike has many talents and abilities, including very sharp eyesight, abnormally acute perception, and extraordinary luck. Spike makes use of sleight-of-hand techniques to win card games, pick pockets, and even to slip things onto other people unnoticed. Spike rathers a nonlethal approuch but isn't afraid to kill.

Spike may not be super powered but he is very skilled. Spike knows Jeet Kune Do and he has shown to do high kicks (like in French boxing).

Spike carries Jericho 941 which is a pistol

**Now let's begin!**

Spike was at an abandon bar; finding what little food was left, "I would come to a empty ass city to find one guy." Rick came in looking for supplies, Spike turned around and smiled, "Ears ringing?" Rick cocked his eyebrow causing Spike to smirk.

"I'm here for your bounty" Spike said getting up, "Can we do this the easy way…for your sake?"

Rick gave Spike a 'really' look at Spike, "I don't think you want to start something you won't finish." Rick got his axe ready but Spike kicked him in the head, causing Rick to drop his axe. Spike then ran in for a punch but Rick grabbed his wrist and punched Spike in the head. Spike then head butted him then when Rick left an opening Spike kicked him so he hit the ground.

"What was that before, 'I don't wanna start something I won't finish" Spike said making fun of Rick's accent. However what Spike didn't know was that Rick fell to where his axe was and when Spike went near Rick, he went for a slash. Spike was quick on his feet and jumped back, dodging the axe. Spike then pulled out his gun, "You brought a axe to a gun fight."

Rick stopped in his tracks. "Now put it down" Spike said slowly.

Rick slowly bent down to place his axe on the ground but then threw a chair at Spike. Spike was kicked the chair away but saw that Rick was gone. Spike sighed, "I can never get a easy bounty, they always gotta run."

Rick had bolted to a different room, his back against the wall and peered to look for Spike. He got out his Colt Python, ready for whatever would happen next.

Spike had a good idea where Rick had gone and he rolled a glass over to where Rick was.

Rick heard the glass come over and looked at it questioningly. "Peekaboo" Rick head as Spike had gone around the other way while Rick was distracted.

Spike smirked and held his gun to Rick's head, "I think I won, I'll get more money if you're alive." Then Rick grabbed Spike's wrist and pushed it so the gun faced away from him, pulling his gun on Spike. Spike did the same thing, the two men were at a tug of war with the other's arm. Rick pushed Spike against a wall and when Spike flinched from the hit Rick quickly pulled his arm back, held the revolver to Spike's head and fired.

Spike's blood splattered against the wall.

**Winner: Rick Grimes**

**Explanation**: "But Music" you might ask, "Spike has more skill and the better gun, shouldn't he have won." Spike is a tough fighter however Rick has had to make tough choices in an instant, which means he can do a lot of quick thinking. He planned several instances and acted fast on them. Yes Spike has done a lot of quick thinking as well however Spike is laid back and tried to treat this fight more lighthearted while Rick had the thought of killing from the start.

**Preview (cause I can't copy Jogginsa's Mortal Ruble enough…): **A bald head boy had landed in front of Cole. "Look kid, "I'm already known as the "Demon of Empire City" I don't need to add child abuse to that" Cole sighed. "I need to stop from hurting anyone else" said the boy before he airbended a gust of wind to hit Cole.

Remember suggestions are appreciated, if I like it I might do it


End file.
